


Riding Bikes

by rhye



Category: Brokeback Mountain
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-31
Updated: 2011-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU!AU: Ennis and Jack ride bicycles together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding Bikes

"Where the hell you goin'?," Ennis called ahead of him.

"A trail."

"A trail." Ennis didn't sound too confident.

"I found it last week while walking the dog."

"Uh huh."

Jack hung a sharp left off the main bike bath, up a hill that wove through shady trees, singing in the summer wind.

"This your trail?"

"Nope."

They rode on, and the trail climbed until they were on a ridge overlooking the lake. The pavement widened, but there was no one here. The only sound was the strong wind through the trees. Sensations overcame Ennis: sweat on his neck cooling in the breeze, cramping in his legs as they mounted the hill, burning in his lungs from the climb, stinging in his eyes when they hit patches of sunlight, twitching in his dick at the sight of Jack's spandex-clad ass riding just in front of his.

Ennis was not fond of bike riding, but he went with Jack every Sunday anyway. The view was really worth it.

The sight of lake from the hilltop was really nice, too, he guessed.


End file.
